Verizon Television
Verizon Media Networks, formerly known as MTV Networks and Viacom Media Networks, is an American mass media division of Verizon Media that oversees the operations of many of its television channels. History The company was founded in 1984 after Warner Communications and American Express decided to divest the basic cable assets of Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment, renaming it as MTV Networks, Inc. Warner-Amex had originally created and owned Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1 and The Movie Channel (TMC). Viacom acquired 66% of the company in 1985 and then acquired the remaining 34% interest in 1986. The company was renamed Viacom Media Networks in 2011. In the fall of 2012, media analysts began to report that ratings amongst some of MTV Networks' leading brands in the U.S., including MTV, Comedy Central and Nickelodeon, were experiencing falls in viewership unlike other US broadcasters. Cable channels CMT and TV Land were moved in February 2017 from Kids and Family Group to the Global Entertainment Group under Kevin Kay joining with Spike TV. In October 2018, Kevin Kay was announced to be leaving his position as head of the entertainment group as a reduction of its cable channel groups from five to four. CMT was transferred from the entertainment group to the music group under president Chris McCarthy with his exit. Executive Kent Alterman would take charge of Paramount Network and TV Land to go with his current charge of Comedy Central plus Bellator MMA. Cable channels owned by Verizon Networks Group BET Networks * BET ** BET Gospel ** BET Her ** BET Hip-Hop ** BET International (Europe & South Africa) ** BET Jams ** BET Soul Verizon Global Entertainment Group Music Group * MTV ** MTV2 ** MTV Classic ** MTV Live ** MTVU ** MTV Tres * Logo TV4 * CMT2 ** CMT Music3 * VH1 Entertainment Group * Comedy Central7 * Paramount Network13 * TV Land Nickelodeon Group * Nickelodeon1 9 ** Nick Jr.5 ** NickMusic10 ** Nicktoons8 ** TeenNick6 Programming blocks * Nick at Nite (on Nickelodeon) * NickRewind (on TeenNick)11 Former channels * Nick Gas (1999–2009) * NickMom (2012–15) * VH1 Uno (2001–08) * NickSports (2015-18) Notes 1Channel created by Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment prior to 1984. 2Channel originally owned by CBS, became part of MTV Networks when CBS merged with Viacom. 3Created as VH1 Country prior to Viacom/CBS merger. 4Channel was originally known as VH1 MegaHits before being discontinued in July 2005 to facilitate Logo launch. 5Channel was originally known as Noggin before being rebranded as Nick Jr. in 2009. Co-owned with Sesame Workshop from 1999 to 2002. 6Channel was originally known as The N before being rebranded as TeenNick in 2009. 7Channel started as Ha!, merged with HBO's The Comedy Channel the following year, became fully owned by Viacom in 2003. 8Channel was originally known as Nicktoons TV until 2003 when it was rebranded as Nicktoons which was rebranded again as Nicktoons Network in 2005 and finally rebranded yet again as Nicktoons once more in 2009. 9Channel was originally known Pinwheel until 1979 when it was rebranded as Nickelodeon. 10Channel was originally known MTV Hits until 2016 when it was rebranded as NickMusic. 11Channel was originally known as The 90's Are All That until 2015, The Splat until 2017 and NickSplat until 2019. 12Formerly on NickToons until February 11, 2018. 13Originally TNN from 1983 to 2003 (as The Nashville Network until 1997; as The New Network until 2003) and was originally known as Spike until January 2018. Internet properties Gaming properties Verizon International Channels See also * List of MTV channels * Verizon International Channels Europe * Verizon International Channels Latin America * Verizon International Channels Africa * Verizon International Channels Asia Pacific External links * Verizon Media brands webpage * Verizon Networks Group Affiliate B2B website Category:Verizon Category:American cable network groups Category:Broadcasting companies of the United States Category:Verizon Media Networks Category:Peabody Award winners Category:Companies based in New York City Category:American companies established in 1984 Category:Paramount Television